Nightmares and Dreams
by Luvaofdogs
Summary: Haley is dead.  This is how the foursome moves on finding new loves.  Nathan starts having bad dreams and Brooke helps him through it.  Brathan
1. Flashbacks&Nightmares

FlashBackThe four stood next to the newly dug grave. No one had ever thought that the reason they all came back to Tree Hill would be because of a death. Lucas had his arm around Peyton. Her head against his shoulder. Lucas kissed her forehead and closed his eyes trying to hold the tears from falling. When he heard the brunette next to him crying, he took his other arm and placed it around her shoulder. Brooke leaned into Lucas and cried as she took in his scent. "Brooke?" She lifted her head up and looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked beautiful when she cried but in that one look, he knew she would never be the same. Brooke bent down picked up a little bit of dirt and smoothed it through her fingers. "Good bye Haley." She said softly. The brunette next to her took her in his arms. He put both arms around her and looked into her eyes. "Thanks for being here for me Brooke. You're a good friend." Brooke stopped her tears and looked up and smiled. "Thanks Nathan." She gave him a polite kiss on the cheek. Nathan looked down and smiled through his tears.

End FlashBack

Nathan woke up drenched in sweat. He shot up and looked to his right where his best friend was sleeping peacefully. Her brunette har framed her face. He watched as her belly went up and down up and down in a rhythmic breathing. He pulled some of her hair back behind her ears. He kissed her cheek and she awoke. She rolled over to face him. "Nathan, you have another nightmare?" Nathan nodded and she took his hand in hers. "It'll be okay, I'm here." She kissed him on his cheek. He looked into his sea blue eyes and knew something was wrong. "Nathan, are you okay?" "Brooke you're here now but what if what happened to Haley happens to you? I won't have anyone." Brooke placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm here Nathan you have nothing to worry about." She pulled him close and was suddenly very aware that he was naked from his waist up. He put his arms around her back and held her. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes as he kissed her shoulder. He pulled her close. "Stay with me tonight Brooke." She placed her head on his shoulder. Nathan leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Brooke lay with her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Peyton sat on her bed. She was reading something in a book when she was hit in the head. She looked up and saw her boyfriend Lucas standing there. "You know Peyt, you should really lock that door of yours. Anyone can just come in and-" He sat down and pressed his lips to hers. "-kiss you like crazy." Peyton smiled. "Well, if its you I guess I should lock it." She kissed him back. He looked into her eyes. "Happy looks good on you baby girl." This made her smile even more. "Happy looks good on you too boyfriend." She kissed him again. "So, Peyt what do you want to do tonight?" She looked into Lucas' pale blue eyes and smiled. "Anything with you." Lucas smiled. "Anything with you sounds great. Lucas grabbed Peytons hand and they were out the door. "Where are we going?" Lucas looked back at Peyton. "It's a suprise!" She smiled and ran to his car where they both jumped in. Lucas turned on the car and off they went.

Brooke was sitting on her couch in her apartment when Lucas and Peyton opened her door. "You know I was going to get the locks changed for this exact reason Broody and P Sawyer." Lucas just smiled at her. "Although, I am glad you're here. Nathan had me spend the night again last night. He has been having these really weird dreams where Haley died and then he is left with no one. I told him that would never happen but he didn't believe me. Even when I held him close and told him everything was going to be okay and kissed him, he still-" "Wait, you kissed him?" "Come on Peyton it was on the cheek. It's not like it meant anything." Peyton looked at Brooke. "Brooke you and I both know a kiss always means something."

Nathan woke up drenched in sweat. "Brooke?" He whispered lightly. He opened his eyes and realized that Brooke was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number.

Brooke's cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id and realized it was Nathan. "Hello." "Brooke you're alive?" Brooke looked at Lucas and Peyton. "Yes Nathan, I am alive." There was a short pause. "Can I see you?" Brooke sighed. "Hold on Nate, I'll be right over." Brooke grabbed her purse. "sorry guys Nathan needs me I better go." She shut her door leaving Lucas and Peyton stunned. "I think he has it bad for her." Lucas grabbed Peytons hand. "Either that or he really thinks she's going to die." Lucas pulled Peyton close. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you." Peyton looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I know and neither will I." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her outside. "So, we're back to square one, where do you want to go?" Peyton smiled. "I think I have an idea." She grabbed Lucas' hand as he drove back to his house.

Brooke arrived at Nathan's house after she felt like she had been driving forever. Nathan heard her come in but didn't move. He stayed where he was. A smile escaped his lips as she came into the room. "Nathan I cam as soon as I could Is everything okay?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the couch with him. He held her hand for an eternity. "Nathan you need to tell me what is going on." He put his hand on her cheek and smiled. "I have been having dreams." He stopped and looked down. "Its okay, you can tell me." She took both his hands and held them in hers. "I'm having dreams you die." There is was Brooke knew it was coming but hearing it from his mouth now was bad. She let out a sigh. "Nathan, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. Nathan looked into her eyes. "Brooke it's not okay. Why does everyone keep saying that?" She put her hands on his shoulders. "Nathan I would never lie to you." Nathan nodded as tears came to his eyes. "I know I just don't want to lose you." He kissed her cheek. "Nathan how many times do I have to tell you. You are never going to lose me." Nathan smiled. "Lets watch a movie, how bout The Notebook?" Brooke smiled as she said it. Nathan had seen it once but, he swore he would never watch it again. Nathan let out a big sigh. "If you want to watch it Brooke, I'm fine."


	2. BrathanNoah&Allie of One Tree Hill

Brooke sat between Nathans legs and leaned against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Nathan kissed the top of her head.

"Brooke?"

Brooke looked up at Nathan. She sighed.

"Aren't you going to put the movie in. Brooke moaned.

"That means I have to get up." Nathan smiled.

"If you don't want to get up then I guess No movie."

Brooke jumped up. She went and got the movie and brought it back. Nathan laughed.

"You are so predictable." Nathan said as he laughed. Brooke slapped him.

"You are so not funny!" Brooke put the movie in and sat back down where she was. She let out a big sigh. She leaned against him and looked up into his eyes. "Maybe I am predictable." Nathan smiled and kissed her cheek.

As the movie started Brooke shifted herself so she could see the tv better. Nathan winced. Brooke turned around, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Nathan smiled.

"Not exactly." Brooke giggled. She knew what he meant.

He folded his hands into hers as they watched the movie. In the middle of the movie Brooke was the one to break the silience.

"Do you think this could ever happen in real life? I mean you and Peyton, You and Haley, Me and Lucas. The only one who worked out was Peyton and Lucas." Brooke looked down. "I didn't mean to upset you Nathan." Nathan looked down at her. "You didn't upset me Brooke, lets just watch the movie okay." Brooke smiled. "Okay." She turned her head toward the tv. They continued to watch the movie.

After a while of no talking Brooke felt a warm sensation on her neck. She tried not to let is faze her. She turned. "Nathan, we're watching a movie can't this wait til later?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Later." He whispered into her ear. She let out a little laugh then turned her head back to the tv.

When the movie ended Nathan looked down when he heard a sniffle.

"Brooke?" She looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy from crying. "you okay?" Brooke nodded her head.

"It's just sad." Nathan hugged her tight.

"Awe Baby." Nathan couldn't see it but when he called her baby, she smiled. Brooke schooched down so her head was on his lap. Nathan played with her hair. She turned so she could look at him.

"Nathan?"

"Yes Brooke?"

"Do you think its possible? To love someone so much that you would do all that like Allie did?"

"Honestly, a while ago I wouldn't have believed it."

"And now?"

"Now, I guess I do." Brooke smiled.

"With Haley?"

"Yeah with Haley and maybe with someone else. I mean I loved Haley but I don't know if it was that kind of love. A kind of love that time will not alter."

Brooke grabbed his hand.

"I know what you mean. It's hard."

They sat in silence for a while watching the credits roll up. Brooke sat up after the credits where done and looked at Nathan. He looked back at her and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and a tear hit his hand. He looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Brooke? What is it?"

"I can't do this Nathan, I just can't."

"Do what."

All of a sudden Nathan felt lips on his. The gap between their lips got thinner. Nathan kissed Brooke back. She put her hands behind his head and pulled him closer. The kiss got deeper. Brooke broke it off and looked into Nathan's eyes.

"Nathan, I'm sorry I can't." Brooke got up and went to walk away.

The drive back to Lucas' house seemed to last forever. "Luke?" Lucas looked over at Peyton.

"Yes my darling girl."

"I know I said I had an idea but I have no idea what we're going to do" Lucas smiled.

"Tell you what, we'll stay in and eat icecream til we puke!"

Peyton giggled.

"Whatever you say baby."

They finally arrived at Lucas' house. They walked in and sat down on the couch.

"So what kind of ice cream do you have?" Lucas walked over to the freezer.

"Actually, we have absolutely nothing."

"Okay then looks like we're going shopping."

"Shopping, I think you've been hanging around Brooke too long." Peyton slapped his arm.

"Brooke and I are friends and the only thing that I go and shop for is music."

"Well then, I guess we better get going so we can eat icecream!"

Peyton grabs his hand. "Lets go!" The go to the grocery store and get some icecream.

"Okay, so what kind do you want Peyt?"


End file.
